Beautiful Kiss
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [AU drabble] Ryou and his best friend, Bakura sit and relax under a sakura tree… kind of onesided Bakura x Ryou fluff…


**Summary: AU drabble **Ryou and his best friend, Bakura sit and relax under a sakura tree… kind ofone-sidedBakura x Ryou fluff…

**A/N: **Catlover: Well… I guess I needed to write some of the good old fluff again, after writing two chapters of 'Haunted'. I think the Yaoi-fluff-fans will be happy with me today… oh well… enough babbling, just enjoy! X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** Shounen ai! Don't like, don't read! Shoo!

**Note: **This story is not beta-read!

'_Blah_' is thoughts.

NOW ON WITH TEH FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**_-Beautiful Kiss-_**

"Heh… That movie was so cool!"

It was a sunny day in Domino city, when two white haired teens walked into the Domino city park, both of them sitting under a sakura tree. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sakura trees were full in bloom, filling the air with the floating little pink petals.

One of those little pink petals that were floating gently in the wind ended its journey as it landed on the fluffy white hair of one of the said teens. The younger one of the two, Ryou, sighed contently as he looked up to the tree, seeing more of the sakura petals. He giggled cutely as he plucked one of the little pink flurries from his older companion's hair.

Ryou smiled gently as he watched his friend, Bakura, rave excitingly over the movie they just saw. The elder of the two could be so much like a child sometimes! And his actions after a movie always brought a smile to the face of the younger teen. Especially right now.

"And did you saw that guy, kick the hell out of that other guy! That was awesome!" Bakura said grinning as he mimicked the moves of actors.

Ryou smiled again at his friend, but mentally he felt like sighing. The movie they were watching was an action movie. Not one of Ryou's personal likings, but if Bakura liked it, he would like it too. If only to see his friends humorous demented smile when somebody got kicked at places were the sun doesn't shine…

No… another reason behind this all was one of Ryou's great secrets. One secret that even his best friend knew…

…That he was in love with Bakura…

The younger teen willed his blush down as he thought about that. It was true, he had it bad for his best friend, but Bakura didn't need to know that. Rejection wasn't something Ryou waited for, and he wasn't even sure if Bakura swinged that way…

…but for now Ryou would just try to satisfy himself with being Bakura's friend… even though it was hard to not stare at Bakura sometimes. Like now.

When the sun had stared to shine and the sky was stark blue again, Bakura had changed his warm sweaters for a cool dark-blue linen t-shirt that he totally left unbuttoned… showing a lot of the tanned chest underneath it…

As Ryou was staring dreamily at Bakura's chest, said male tried the wake the younger teen from his trance. "Yo! Earth to Ryou! Hellooo…!"

After patiently waiting for a few minuets, the elder of the two grinned as he suddenly got an idea. In a quick motion, the older of the two quickly wrapped an arm around Ryou's neck, forcing it against his half-naked chest. "Yo Ryou!" He said smirking as he heard Ryou yelp. "Don't fall asleep on me right now, would you!" Grinning, the elder ruffled the younger teen's hair playfully, as the other struggled desperately to get out of his grasp.

Blushing madly as his head made contact with Bakura's chest, Ryou managed to wiggle away from Bakura's him, looking the elder teen in the eye. "But I am awake!" The younger teen pouted cutely.

"Yeah, thanks to me" Bakura answered smugly, sitting closer to the boy. "Besides, you are just lazy!" He added in afterthought.

"Hey!" Ryou pouted. "It's not my fault that your rant about that movie is so boring!"

"Hmm…" Bakura purred as he wrapped has arm around Ryou's shoulder again, this time leaning in to nuzzle younger one's hair. "Touché Ryou…"

Ryou blushed yet again when Bakura did that. It was an old habit that Bakura always seemed to have when they were having conversations like this. It was a friendly hug, but because of his love-sick mind, he always blushed when his friend did that.

The younger boy sighed contently again, as a comfortable silence followed after. Ryou smiled as he thought of how he had befriended Bakura…

He had just attended the school Bakura was already on, when he was pestered by some bullies. One of the bullies had beaten him so hard to the ground that his nose had stared bleeding. Luckily for him, Bakura was around at that time, and taught those bullies a lesson they would never forget… He even brought him to the nurses office!

After that, Bakura seemed to enjoy his company, and followed him around to hang out with him. This made Ryou very flattered at first. Bakura was one of the most popular guys in the school. Everyone would just love to hang around with him. And thus did his crush begin. His little love-sick mind making him think that Bakura liked to be around him, because he loved him…

Ryou sighed. But of course that last thing wouldn't be true… would it? Bakura seemed straight to him, even if he was overly friendly to him…

'_Love… it's such a frustrating thing… but at the same time it feel so great…_' Ryou thought absentmindedly as he saw another sakura petal fall down. '_You never know if that someone loves you back, and when they give you attention… it make you feel like you want to fly… You feel like nothing can make you happier when you've made them smile…_' He smiled shyly '_Oh to be in love…_'

Turning his head to Bakura again, he saw that the elder had fallen asleep. Now if Bakura only had been a few feet away from him, Ryou probably would have gotten to resist the urge to say "aaaawww…!" but right now, Bakura's face was only inches away from his…

Ryou's eyes widened as he tried to move away from Bakura's face, only to find out that he was unable to (they are both in a lying position, with Ryou's head close to the tree bark). He shivered slightly as he felt Bakura's warm breath against his lips. Looking at Bakura's lips for a while, and idea formed into Ryou's head…

'_He… he wouldn't mind, now would he…?_' He asked himself as he looked at Bakura's lips for a long while, watching as the elder gently snored. Bringing his thumb gently to Bakura's lips, he blushed as he felt how soft they were…

Unable to contain himself, the young teen gently bent down to push his lips against the other pair. He shivered, closing his eyes in pleasure as Bakura's lips felt even nicer when they were on his own… Pressing his lips a little harder on Bakura's, Ryou deepened the kiss slightly. In his sleep, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's slender waist, making small crooning noises in the back of his throat…

Breaking the kiss after a few seconds, Ryou's eyes suddenly widened again, as he saw that Bakura's eyes were now half open… "B-Bakura…?" his whole mind suddenly froze as Bakura blinked a few times sleepily.

"Hmm… Ryou…" The elder moaned softly as he hugged Ryou against his chest…

…before falling asleep again…

Ryou looked at Bakura's face for a few moments, still feeling nervous. "Bakura…?" He whispered softly. "…Kura…?" When he received no answer, the young teen let go of his breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Allowing him to relax again…

He suddenly blushed embarrassed, as he started to realize what he just had done. Love really does crazy things with you… were did he, the ever so shy Ryou, get the guts to kiss the most popular guy in school…?

He sighed contently. Of all the times that love had been frustrating, had made him jealous of the girls Bakura talked to, had made him blush when Bakura was close and made him smile silly over the things that Bakura did, it finally had a _good_ outcome…!

'_A kiss from Bakura…_'

With that thought, Ryou nuzzled Bakura's chest, smiling sleepily… It did not take long before he fell asleep too… in his beloved arms…

_-Owari-_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Authoress:** Ah… to be in love… **n/n **Well… I hope you like this fic. It kind of reminds me of myself… (Hugs pillow in embarrassment)

Catlover: Yup! Thank you for reading this fic. n.n

DCatlover: please make out day to review!

A, C & DC: Bye!

REVIEW

…

…

…

That is… if you want to…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
